


Interlopers

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino's boring day off is hijacked by Jun's meddling, with mixed results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlopers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argle_fraster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argle_fraster/gifts).



> Cross-posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/18737.html). This is for katmillia because she's awesome and Nino/Kame was the first thing on her fic wishlist. ♥ Many thanks to miscetera for cleaning it up and being wonderful as always. ♥

Nino was bored. He was curled on the couch, tangled in a blanket Sho had told him was a souvenir from Russia but was probably just ordered off the internet. It was warm either way, which was probably why Sho had picked it out for Nino. He had told him specifically that it was for his couch and Nino knew Sho had been thinking of the times Nino gamed for hours and hours and was far too engrossed to get up and get a blanket from another room when he was cold.

Nino had been horizontal for several hours now, ever since he'd been briefly vertical to move from his bed to the couch. He'd been expecting to start gaming when he got there but had somehow kept going, moving from standing to sitting to lying down and settling under Sho's blanket, which had a bear on it, as if that was going to convince Nino it was from Russia.

It was unclear why he'd slipped into this malaise. Usually on his off day Nino was either doing all the things he needed to do that he never had time for otherwise, or aggressively not doing those things so that he ended up doing nothing at all. He'd never just moped before and he decided to blame the blanket. Clearly he'd touched it when he sat down on the couch and the mere touch of such an inviting blanket drew him down into the depths of lethargy. He would send an angry mail to Sho if his phone wasn't so far away.

He was just thinking that he should try rolling off the couch to see if the pain of hitting the floor would jolt him from his hazy inertia when he heard a noise. It was a clicking, clinking noise that Nino recognized with a jerk as someone putting a key into the lock on his door. He bolted upright, suddenly energized, and considered calling the cops before discarding the idea with a joyful recklessness born out of too many hours of staring at nothing.

He jumped up with adrenaline-fueled sprightliness and headed for the door, pausing at the hall closet to grab his baseball bat, which had been sadly neglected of late. Not for long would that neglect continue, Nino thought, gleefully brandishing it at the door. Someone was going to get a rude welcome.

Finally the door swung open and Nino got into his best batting stance.

He caught a glimpse of leather shoes, well worn jeans, a plaid flannel shirt and then he was swinging as hard as he could, right as he got to the head and recognized the face beneath the over-large knit hat.

He managed to angle his swing up but the glancing blow to the intruder's forehead was still effective enough that he immediately saw blood as the hat dropped to the floor.

"Kamenashi-kun, what the hell are you doing?" he scolded, hiding his worry. He grabbed at a shoulder as Kame fell to his knees, one hand coming up to his head instinctively.

"Bleeding?" Kame replied, sounding bemused.

Nino hauled Kame back to his feet and pulled him toward the hall light, flicking it on with the bat before realizing he could probably put that down. He dropped it and maneuvered Kame into the best visibility with both hands on his face, palms cradling Kame's jaw. He tilted it this way and that, trying to see how deep the wound was, before sighing with exasperation.

"Just a graze, the hat took most of it," he said. "Barely worth my getting up from the couch." He wondered if he should call an ambulance or look up how to check for a concussion.

"If you hadn't gotten up from the couch I wouldn't be bleeding at all," Kame said acerbically. He shrank a bit after, as if remembering he was supposed to respect Nino as his senpai, but Nino just shrugged, already heading back to the living room.

"I heard someone breaking and entering and had to take preventative measures. You could have been a zombie, Kame, and then where would I have been?"

"Cleaning up zombie brains, Ninomiya-senpai?" Kame said, trailing after Nino despite the lack of invitation.

"Exactly."

Nino turned to find that Kame was clutching something in the hand not pressed to his forehead. It was a small plastic bag that he held by the handles, with something heavy resting in it.

"So, Kame, why are you breaking into my apartment?" Nino asked, like it was every day he hit someone in the head with a baseball bat.

"Matsumoto-senpai said you wanted me to feed your fish." Kame held up the bag illustratively, then shook it a bit so that Nino could hear the rustle of what must be fish food.

Nino tilted his head, considering. "I don't know why you pretend to be so respectful, Kamenashi-kun, with the senpai stuck on after our names as if you were a snot-nosed Junior just figuring out how to jerk off."

Kame's mouth opened and closed but Nino cut him off before he could come up with actual words.

"Stow it until we fix your pretty face." He gave Kame an exaggerated _stay_ motion and ignored his protest about Nino asking the question in the first place as he moved quickly to get his first aid kit. It was something his mom had bought him when he first started living alone, and now he was grateful for her insistence.

When he got back to the living room to find Kame still standing with his hand pressed to his head, Nino worried again about a concussion. It then occurred to him to worry about Kame needing to be unwounded for idol appearances and he thought again about calling someone to help.

"You'd better not be bleeding on my carpet," he said, watching as Kame's eyes flicked to him and narrowed. At least he wasn't having problems focusing, Nino thought.

"Sit," he said commandingly. "Don't touch the blanket."

Kame, probably thinking Nino was worrying about blood stains again, gave an irritated snort. He moved his hand and Nino saw there was more blood than he'd been anticipating and tried to think what to do.

"Lie down," he said, amending his previous statement and even covering Kame with the dratted blanket when he'd complied. Nino got a piece of gauze out of the kit and pressed it firmly to the bloody area, trying not to look at all guilty when he locked eyes with Kame.

Kame looked pissed off and Nino was a little relieved to see it. Clearly Kame was less worried about his head wound and more about restraining himself from yelling at his senpai.

The first aid kit, which Nino had unceremoniously dumped on the floor, had spilled open, and he belatedly saw that there was a small manual which might help him know what to do. He reached for it while keeping his occupied hand in place, balancing it on his knees and flipping through it clumsily.

"Keep pressure on the wound for fifteen minutes," he read aloud from the section on head injuries. "Do not lift the gauze to check on the wound or remove it before the fifteen minutes are up."

"Nino..." Kame said, clearly wanting to add the rest of the name and the honorific but resisting. "I'm fine, I don't need to be--

"If you have time to feed my non-existent fish you have time to submit to my tender ministrations," Nino said.

"Non-existent? Matsumoto-kun gave me very specific instructions about what kind of food to buy!"

"You probably did something to piss him off. The more pressing question is how he got a key to my apartment," Nino said, sending vicious thoughts in Aiba's direction.

"He sent me herbal tea last week when I had a cold and I haven't met him since."

"His tea should have been punishment enough," Nino muttered, before brightening. "Oh, it must have been me who did something! That does make more sense. He wouldn't have thought that I'd hit you in the head with a bat."

"Yeah, thanks for that," Kame said, wincing as Nino pressed down a little harder.

Nino met Kame's eyes again and considered how to handle the situation. On one hand, he was no longer bored, but on the other he'd given someone pain, someone he cared about.

"Does it hurt?" he asked abruptly. He leaned back against the couch, raised arm getting tired, and rested his free arm over Kame's chest.

"No," Kame said, clearly lying.

"I've thought of a third option for why Jun-kun sent you here," Nino said playfully. "And since you need something to take your mind off your non-pain and you're not allowed to move for fifteen minutes, let's have a nice little chat, Kame-chan."

"Kame-chan, he says," Kame muttered, looking almost amused but closer to frustrated. "Kame-chan, when I could beat him up."

"I'm not the one bleeding here and don't change the subject."

Clearly past caring about Nino's proposed chat, Kame grunted and closed his eyes. Nino grinned, glad he could observe Kame's expression from such a good vantage point for what he was about to say.

"Kame-chan, I think our Jun-kun was the one who walked in on us in that club a few months ago when we were hooking up in the bathroom."

Kame's eyes flew up as he choked audibly on his surprise. Nino cracked up, one elbow on Kame's shoulder and other arm across his chest, shaking with his mirth and shaking Kame along with him.

When Kame struggled under his arm, Nino stilled him forcibly.

"You are not supposed to move," he said firmly, pointing a finger right in Kame's face. "You are not to bleed to death in my apartment."

"I don't remember what happened that night," Kame said desperately, although he stopped trying to escape.

"If you don't remember what happened then how do you know what night I'm talking about?" Nino laughed, draping himself back over Kame.

Kame stared at the ceiling as Nino studied his face, admiring the embarrassed flush.

"Memories," Nino crooned ridiculously, ignoring Kame's frown. "You and me, drunk at a club, you dragging me off to the dirty little bathroom..."

"You dragged me!" Kame protested.

Nino leaned in close, nose almost brushing Kame's. "Ah, so you do remember," he said, smug.

"Fine, I remember being dragged away and molested," Kame said, refusing to make eye contact.

"You had me up against the stall and were practically humping my leg, Kame-chan."

There was a long pause as Kame squeezed his eyes shut as if pretending the conversation wasn't happening. Then his eyes snapped open and he said, "You think _Matsumoto-kun_ walked in on us?"

"Well, someone came in," Nino said, matter-of-fact, backing up a bit if only so Kame would breathe. "Thinking back on it, I seem to remember being smacked in the head for hooking up with you, which means it was either Jun-kun or Sho-chan, and Sho-chan probably would have run away faster than you did. Thanks for that hickey on my collarbone, by the way."

Kame got even redder. "Hasn't it been fifteen minutes already?" he grumbled.

Nino didn't bother checking his watch. "No."

"It doesn't feel like it's bleeding anymore," Kame said, already shifting under Nino.

"I'm not done distracting you," Nino said, and leaned up to kiss Kame on the mouth.

The warmth was dizzying for a second before Kame turned his face away as far as Nino's hand on the gauze would let him, leaving Nino breathing against his cheek.

"We're not drunk right now, Nino," Kame said, sounding less flustered than Nino had expected. It just strengthened his belief that the reason his day had sucked before was to save up the awesome to give him Kame on his couch, preferably moaning into Nino's mouth.

"You're right, we're not drunk right now. Which hopefully means you'll be a better kisser this time, because last time you--mmmph!" Nino's taunt was cut off by Kame's lips and tongue and teeth, back on his before he could draw a breath. He loved how competitive Kame was: having a worthy opponent only made it more satisfying when Nino won. Kame brought his arms up, clutching at the thin material of Nino's t-shirt, and Nino shifted, getting most of the way on the couch and farther on top of Kame, already plotting ways to leave his own mark this time.

"Oh fuck, not again," came a disdainful voice from the doorway. Nino was prepared to go two for two on the day with hitting intruders in the head with his baseball bat. He pushed himself up and away from Kame reluctantly, finally removing his hand from Kame's forehead. He left the gauze there and was pleased to see that it hadn't been soaked through, which meant the wound had probably stopped bleeding.

Nino sat on the edge of the couch, casually propping himself up with a hand over Kame's mouth, which felt hot and a little wet in a way that made him want to offer the interrupter a lot of money to turn around and leave without further conversation. Kame spluttered under his palm but Nino just shot him a warning look, making it as threatening as he possibly could. Kame's eyes promised retribution but that was fine by Nino; retribution meant that Kame would still be there after Jun left, which would hopefully be very soon.

"Jun-kun," Nino said pleasantly. "You're free to leave the same way you came in, and leave any copies of my key by the door."

"Did you _injure_ Kamenashi-kun?" Jun said incredulously.

"Roleplay," Nino said blandly. "But there's no role here for you, so head on out, please."

Kame finally squirmed out from under Nino's hand but Nino thunked his forearm down on Kame's chest before he could sit up.

"Matsumoto-senpai, Nino doesn't have any fish," Kame said reproachfully.

"I know," Jun said cheerfully. "That's why I brought him some."

"What," Nino said. "No. I do not want any fish."

"Too late," Jun said. He disappeared for a moment and came back with a large glass fishbowl, already filled with water and, Nino was chagrined to see, two small fish. One was bigger than the other and a pretty dark green with flashy shiny scales that sparkled as he moved. The smaller one was a dull yellow and darted around annoyingly.

Jun put the bowl on the rarely used desk behind the recliner, unceremoniously shoving the gaming magazines off it first. He pointed at the little yellow fish and said, "That one is Kazunari. And this green one is Kazuya."

"Are you shitting me?" Nino said, resting his forehead on his arm and stealing a breath of Kame as he did, feeling put-upon and distracted and wishing he could turn back time and change the locks. Or turn back time a little more and lock that bathroom door so he and Kame could have finished what they started in that club.

"See, Kazuya has these wee little stripes over his eyes that look like ridiculously over-plucked eyebrows," Jun said, looking right at Kame.

"Like you're one to talk about distinctive eyebrows," Kame muttered. Nino didn't attempt to stifle his snicker, sitting back up as Jun made his way over to the couch in a purposeful manner that probably bode ill for Kame. Kame didn't cringe back into the couch, which was brave and almost definitely unwise.

Jun pulled the gauze right off Kame's forehead, clearly holding back a smile as Kame yelped. Sometimes he really did love Jun, Nino thought fondly, before remembering what he could be doing if Jun wasn't there and retracting the thought entirely.

Jun settled gracefully onto his knees and looked closely at Kame's head. "This needs cleaning," he said briskly. Nino started to protest but Jun kept talking, "And as soon as I fix Kame up I will leave, you little toad."

Nino shrugged, moving up and away from the couch to give Jun room to work. He tugged the plastic bag out of Kame's hands as he went, extracting the fish food and looking at it appraisingly.

"How did you know what kind to tell him to get, Jun-kun?" he said, making his way over to the fish and sprinkling in some of the flakes.

"I called the store I was going to send him to and asked them to describe the most expensive kind," Jun replied, dabbing at a speechless Kame with a cotton ball and what smelled like rubbing alcohol. "And Leader went with me to pick out the fish, even though he kind of looked like he wanted to eat them. By now he's probably out charring himself to an unmarketable crisp on the open sea."

"What, no Aiba-chan?" Nino asked, thinking how much Aiba would enjoy trying to find fish that reminded him of Nino and Kame.

"Aiba-chan isn't off until tomorrow, remember? He and Sho-kun are going shopping at that little clothes store Aiba-chan found last week. I think they figure if they go together it's less likely they'll accidentally buy the same clothes."

"You guys are weird," Kame said at last, trying not to wince as Jun wiped away the dried blood.

"What, you guys don't know each other's schedules?" Nino asked, smirking. He didn't let Kame answer, continuing, "You probably don't give each other your spare keys, either, so maybe you have it right."

"He was drunk," Jun said dismissively. "He thought it would promote group bonding."

"Aiba-chan needs to realize that we are bonded enough. I am pretty sure these are his underwear," Nino said, pulling up his shirt and lifting the waist of his pants a little to check, gratified when he looked up and caught Kame sneaking a peek.

Jun was lightly dabbing antibiotic cream on Kame's forehead and Nino bent to poke through the kit to find him some clean gauze, handing it to him when it turned up.

"Any medical tape in there?" Jun said, distracted. Nino rummaged again and found some, handing it to Jun with the tiny, seemingly useless scissors. Jun didn't have any problems with them, though, and soon Kame was clean and bandaged and smelling like he'd been thoroughly disinfected.

"Looks like you'll be wearing your hair over your forehead for a while, Kamenashi-kun," Jun said, standing from the couch. Kame sat up, looking a bit dazed, and Nino gestured meaningfully at Jun to try and get him to leave before Kame made any steps to do so himself.

Jun handed Nino a key as if disclaiming all interest in being in Nino's apartment ever again.

"You do have a deadbolt, too, you know," he said, dry but with that way Jun had of sounding really amused on the inside.

Nino ushered him to the door and out of it, making good use of the extra lock to make sure he and Kame wouldn't be interrupted again. He was too intent on getting back to the awesome to berate Jun for polluting his apartment with fish that would probably die of neglect and get flushed down the toilet. Nino added it to his mental list of things for which people needed berating.

When he got back to the living room, Kame was on his knees in front of the couch. He had managed to find a small hand mirror in the first aid kit and was experimenting with his hair, trying to find the most flattering style that covered the part of his forehead that needed to heal. Nino wanted to kiss the little worrywart so he quickened his pace and pushed Kame down with a hand on each shoulder.

He pinned Kame to the floor easily with surprise on his side, but was soon surprised in turn by a flurry of movement that ended with exchanged positions. Kame's reflexes had reacted to flip them over and he had Nino pinned down by his wrists on either side of his head.

"Interesting," Nino said, not at all disconcerted and more than a little turned on.

"What is, no, I'm going home," Kame said, then added under his breath, "One day off a week and I'm spending it wasting money on non-existent fish and getting bludgeoned by a crazy person." He picked himself up and off of Nino, straightening his shirt and futzing with his hair again.

Nino pointed over at the desk. "Fish," he said simply, then launched himself back at Kame, pinning him to the ground again and receiving the expected whirl of motion of Kame instinctively pinning Nino down instead.

Kame's hands were tight on Nino's wrists and his eyes were sharp as he stared down, exasperated. Nino looked up, trying not to look too cunning, and deliberately relaxed his body under Kame's. He was overly aware of Kame's hips, only inches from his, and Kame's mouth, still a little swollen-looking from their earlier exuberance. Nino waited, completely unresisting in Kame's hold.

Kame sighed, looking confused. "Are you always this fucking pliant?"

Nino smiled at him. "Only when I'm getting what I want."

He didn't say anything else, giving Kame the time to decide for himself, if only because he could feel that victory was near. Sure enough Kame was leaning in, hands still heavy on Nino's arms, and kissing him firmly. Nino didn't waste time and reached his tongue to meet Kame's, thinking triumphantly of the deadbolt on the door that meant no one was going to interrupt them and then not thinking of anything but Kame.

* * * * * * * *

He didn't think of anything but Kame for twenty very satisfying minutes, minutes that made Nino imagine lots of future minutes spent thinking of nothing but Kame in all sorts of different ways.

The sticky aftermath could have been awkward but Kame was lazy and satisfied and Nino leaned in to press a kiss to a bare shoulder, wanting to place his claim on many of his future minutes right then.

"Kame-chan," Nino said, reaching up to grab the blanket from the couch. "I expect you here again next week to visit our fish so they don't pine for their sugar daddy."

"All right," Kame said easily, smiling when Nino couldn't contain his surprised expression at Kame's compliance. He pulled Nino back down to him and curled them together despite the discomfort of the hardwood floor. "Got any tissues?" he asked, motioning at their stomachs.

"I have something better," Nino said, content, and held up Sho's Russian blanket.


End file.
